


On a Short Leash

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Leashes, Master/Pet, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Waking up early in the morning is a real drag. Having sex with her girlfriend is awesome. The question is which thing wins out in the mind of a tired Hanamaru.





	On a Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea similar to this in my mind ever since that video of the Sunshine puppets got released. The scene where usagi Dia was tugging tanuki Hanamaru around on a leash was a god-send, and every fanartist knew it. This has been a long time coming.

The dawn had barely cracked the sky, and Hanamaru's eyes had barely cracked open. She was walking to the entrance of the Uchiura park, super early in the morning, to do more walking. On a Saturday, no less. All of these elements were mixed together to create the worst weekend morning imaginable, and each step she took made her want to walk right back home and get right back into bed. Even if she couldn't get into bed, that was okay. Right now, she was totally okay with falling asleep in the bushes she'd just passed. Being awake this early, to do exercise no less, should've been a crime against humanity. At least a crime against poor Hanamarus such as herself.

There was only one single, solitary reason that she would be up this early in the morning, on a day that was supposed to be for resting. And no, it wasn't fresh, piping-hot bread. It was Dia. Everything she did that made her wonder if she still had a shred of sanity left was because of Dia. Her cool, strict senior was someone that she'd never expected to be real. She looked like a model, acted like a company president, and had the hots for her. No, for real. Dia actually liked her. In more than a friend way. She would not have expected this outcome back when she'd first met the elder Kurosawa sister.

Back in middle school, she'd honestly been terrified of Dia. She had never admitted to it, but she was an extremely intimidating presence. Not that she wasn't now, but getting to know her more had exposed a more playful side that she would've never expected just a year ago. It didn't seem like Dia had a funny bone in her body. If you had hit her elbow, it wouldn't have even hurt probably. She'd just glare at you with those angry eyes and you'd swear to never make a mistake again. That was the power of her intimidation, and it caused Hanamaru to feel no small amount of fear any time she went over to the Kurosawa's home.

Whenever she was over, it felt like Dia was always sizing her up. She'd stare at her with those piercing eyes, as if attempting to see if she was worthy to be a friend of Ruby's. That's what she'd thought for months after she and Ruby first became friends. Sometime after the three of them became members of Aqours, however, she found out the shocking truth. Dia wasn't trying to see if she was worthy of Ruby's friendship: she was seeing if she was girlfriend material. It was still shocking to her to this day, but it turned out Dia actually had a bit of a crush on her. She wasn't willing to say anything until she was sure that Hanamaru was an appropriate dating partner, and also that she would have little chance of being rejected when she finally admitted to her feelings. She'd chosen the right time to do it.

As it turned out, Dia wasn't the only one who was harboring a secret crush. She had wanted to say that seeing the looser, cuter side of Dia come out was what did it, but it wasn't that. The true reason was much less pure. Once they were all in Aqours together, Dia began taking charge of making sure everyone was doing their best. If someone wasn't trying their hardest, or was struggling with the latest exercises and dance steps, she was sure to let them know. Maybe she thought it was encouraging, but it was more terrifying than that. She'd barrel down on the person in question and practically dress them down until they were saying "Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am! Won't happen again, ma'am!" Due to her constant struggles with stamina, she was often the one on the receiving end of Dia's helpful tirades, and... and she kind of liked it.

Admitting that she had a crush on Dia in general was at least a little embarrassing. Getting into specifics would prove to be much worse. The first time she fell to the pavement after a single push-up and saw Dia stomping over towards her, she felt that initial burst of fear in knowing that she was about to be chewed out. When it happened, her body's reaction was most unexpected. She'd already been sweating from the heat, but the stiffening sensation between her legs was even hotter. It'd made her embarrassed for the rest of their workout, but she'd chalked it up to a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding of what, she didn't know, and at the time she hadn't exactly wanted to know.

It became much harder to ignore the more times it happened. Admittedly, that might've been because it happened often enough. She wasn't exactly the most in-shape member of Aqours. If she was being honest, she was probably the _least_ in-shape, so issues with their training came naturally to her. She'd struggle with push-ups, or she'd be stuck halfway up a long flight of stairs, and there Dia would come to try and put an extra skip in her step. By yelling at her, naturally. And, naturally, that would get the blood flowing down between her legs, and she had to come to terms with the fact that she was turned on by being berated. That wasn't an easy one to explain.

At first, she didn't. When they first starting dating, there didn't seem to be a need to get into kinky specifics. They were barely kissing even a month into their relationship, so by Hanamaru's calculations, she'd need to admit the truth in about five years. Those five years came fast, though: within three months, even. Time was weird like that.

Once again, it was Dia who made the first move. She was the one to start touching Hanamaru in ways that made her feel really warm and really good. Dia was careful, though. She made absolutely sure that Hanamaru was okay with what they were doing before doing it. Even if she hadn't, there wouldn't have been any reason to worry: she was ready the moment Dia's hand stroked across her chest. Their first time together was in Dia's bed, when it was only the two of them in the house. They were alone, and they had ample time to feel each other out and explore their heated bodies. It was incredible: the best afternoon of Hanamaru's young life.

She wanted more, though. Vanilla sex was fine and dandy, and at times she could deceive herself into believing that's all she wanted. Every time Dia let her know that her lack of effort during practice was unacceptable, however, her body would let her know that there was something specific she wanted in the bedroom. Dia always took the lead in their intimate encounters, so there was no issue there. It was all safe, though. They were vanilla and quiet behind the locked doors of their bedrooms. She really wanted Dia to be more like... well, _Dia_. And yes, Dia still yelled at her during practices even though they were dating. That aspect of their prior friendship hadn't changed, thank goodness.

For once, it was going to have to be _her_ who took the initiative. As mortifying as it was, she went to Dia and admitted that she wanted more control exerted over her in the bedroom. She wanted Dia to be her Dia self and let her have it. They hadn't been together long, true, but they'd already had time as friends beforehand, and the intimacy made it feel like things were going a lot faster than they really were. She didn't want every sexual encounter between them to be safe. She wanted the excitement of danger that she felt only Dia and her stern demeanor could provide her. As it turned out, she was more than willing to provide what Hanamaru wanted, and there had been no going back to the way things were. She wouldn't have it any other way.

That was a long, roundabout way of saying that Dia was the only reason she would ever wake up this early on a Saturday. Nobody else, not even Ruby, had the power to drag her from her cozy slumber. Walking half-asleep to the entrance of the park, however, made her wish Dia _didn't_ have that power. She knew that this was all to help her perform better in Aqours, and she wanted that. She wanted to be the best idol she could be to avoid letting all her friends down, but this stretched the limit of what she wanted to do. Ah, but she was up, wasn't she? And she was almost at the park, wasn't she? She could've said no, but... no.

At the front of the park, Dia was standing there with a purse slung over her shoulder. Unlike Hanamaru, she appeared much more awake. Her long, white rabbit ears were standing up in a rather perky manner, which contrasted sharply with her own slumping tanuki ears. How in the world could Dia be so awake this early in the morning? She would've understood if it was Kanan, since she always seemed to have extra reserves of energy. Dia never gave off that vibe, though. Where was this coming from?

"Ah, Hanamaru! There you are." Dia came up and kissed her softly on the lips, a rare display of public affection. Hanamaru blushed slightly, feeling warmer because of it. "I was wondering if you'd actually wake up on time. Glad I didn't have to come wake you up myself." That might have been nice... or terrible. "Now come on. Let's start walking." She turned and started to walk into the park, leaving Hanamaru to sleepily follow after her. With her eyes on Dia's fluffy little cotton tail, she lagged behind her senior while hiding her yawns behind her hand.

"Get the lead out of your legs, Hanamaru." Dia had looked over her shoulder and noticed her lagging behind. Hanamaru groaned, but forced herself to move a bit faster so she could keep up with Dia. The park wasn't all that big, but their course was heading right to the mountains, which were bigger. Not to mention steeper. There was nothing good about those hellacious hills that was going to work for her, but was that going to deter Dia? You bet your bottom yen it wasn't. She could be completely comatose and Dia would still make her get up and climb that damn slope.

"Diaaa, I'm too tired to climb!" She tried to appeal to Dia's pity, hoping against hope that she could somehow get out of this. "Can't we just walk the park and go home? You can sleep in bed with me! It'll be fun!" Dia stopped at the foot of the walkway up the mountain, turning around and crossing her arms. She had a no-nonsense frown on her face, and Hanamaru's heart sank. It appeared she would not be garnering any pity from her girlfriend.

"I'm disappointed in you, Hanamaru. I would have thought being in Aqours for this long would make you work harder, but apparently I was mistaken. Hmm... Perhaps you just need something to inspire you." Dia shrugged the purse off her shoulder and held it in front of her, unclasping it so she reach inside. She pulled out a collar and leash, which made Hanamaru's eyes bug out. "Come here." She slung the purse back onto her shoulder, then beckoned Hanamaru over with her empty hand.

She walked over slowly, her eyes now hyper-focused on the objects in Dia's hand. When she'd said that she wanted to be less safe with their intimacy, she hadn't expected this. She hadn't even said anything about being into this sort of thing: it was just now being sprung on her without any hints or provocation. That meant either Dia was into this, or Dia thought that _she_ was into this. She didn't want to ask, but... she could see the appeal in her mind. Dia would obviously either continue or halt depending on how she reacted, so she needed to make a decision on whether or not this was how far she wanted to go in their relationship.

Within five seconds, she knew what she wanted to do. She stood in front of Dia and nodded slowly, standing down and giving her free reign over her body. Dia's eyes temporarily lit up with happiness, but they quickly went back to normal as she unclasped the collar and put it around Hanamaru's neck. It felt weird on her skin: a lot thicker than a necklace. The leather pressed into her throat, but it wasn't so tight that it restricted her breathing. She ran her fingers across it, trying to get a feel for her new accessory. It was early, but she had to admit that she liked it. Though what she liked more than the collar was what it represented.

Dia pulled on the collar so she could clasp the leash onto it. It looked to be of a medium length: enough to let Hanamaru walk a short distance from her, but not enough for much breathing room. She wasn't going to go far unless Dia let it go. When everything was to her satisfaction, she stepped back with the leash in hand, looking over Hanamaru with that same stare she'd had when they first met. This time, however, it didn't last for months. She quickly adopted a look that was more prideful than anything else. It appeared that she was very pleased with what she had in front of her, and imagining what Dia was thinking about her when she was on a leash like a feral had Hanamaru blushing like mad.

"Perhaps this will be what you need to get your morning exercise in." With a satisfied hum, Dia pointed forward. "Come on, pet. Let's walk." _'Pet?'_ Wow, that... that was really hot. Somehow one word sounded both endearing and degrading at the same time. That was exactly the kind of terminology she liked hearing from her. Everything in her body was telling her to go, so go she did. She went in front of Dia and started walking, the lack of a hard tug on her neck letting her know that Dia was right behind her. Suddenly, she was feeling quite a bit more awake than she had been mere moments ago.

The walk up the mountain was very different than usual. She barely noticed the steps she was climbing, nor the sloping ground beneath her. Her focus was entirely on the person behind her and the collar fastened around her neck. Through the fog of sleep came these enticing thoughts, and she found herself having to constantly adjust her pants due to them. Whatever specific term there was for 'being walked around in public on a leash', she was really seeing the appeal of it right about now. Dia was so hot when she was in control...

They eventually reached the top of the mountain, which went by much faster than Hanamaru had expected. She didn't even feel that tired, though her breath was noticeably heavier than it'd been at the bottom. Her mind had been elsewhere, which was a surprisingly effective exercise tactic. Maybe Aqours practices would be easier on her if Dia had her on a leash there too. ... Actually, maybe don't do that.

"Come along, pet." Dia took the lead this time, walking ahead with the leash wrapped tight around her hand. Hanamaru followed her behind the shrine, swallowing nervously. She wondered how blasphemous it was to do this kind of thing behind a shrine. The kind of 'thing' they were doing was obvious. Dia wasn't taking her into a more hidden area for nothing. The scene reeked of sexual tension, and from the way she was constantly having to adjust her pants still, she was ready for it. They both were.

"Take off your pants." Dia certainly didn't mess around. Not wanting to leave the girl with the leash in her hand waiting, Hanamaru quickly pulled down her pants. Her yellow briefs were being stretched out something fierce, something that didn't escape Dia's notice. She licked her lips, staring hard at the bulge in Hanamaru's underwear. Apparently she couldn't wait until one last piece of clothing was removed: she needed to get her hands on it _now_.

She stepped forward, immediately crushing her lips against Hanamaru's. The hand she was holding the leash with was put on her shoulder to keep them stable as they made out with an intense ferocity. Hanamaru just closed her eyes and let Dia take control, her body being pressed down upon by a sudden hammering of desire. She just about lost it when Dia started rubbing her crotch, getting as good a grip on her cock as she could through her briefs. The sun was climbing up past the trees, but the true light was standing right in front of her, manhandling her hard cock.

Dia finally pulled away from her lips, working her briefs down around her erection. She stood there with them around her ankles, panting softly and staring transfixed into Dia's eyes. Her cock was throbbing arhythmically with her heartbeat, bobbing up and down to Dia's great pleasure. She removed her shorts and tights as well, her black panties looking lovely in the early morning light. Wiping the sweat from her forehead that she hadn't realized was there until now, Hanamaru had completely submitted to her rabbit master. It made her really, _really_ hot.

"Lay down on your back, Hanamaru." This wasn't a suggestion like normal: it was a command. One that Hanamaru was willing to follow without a single complaint. She went down to the ground, squirming a bit when she felt the blades of grass beneath her tickling her butt. Her cock was sticking straight up now, like a high rise building towering over the surrounding landscape. The leash was arcing right next to it, like... a zipline right next to the high rise building. Very scenic.

Dia nodded in satisfaction, removing her panties before sitting down on Hanamaru's lap. Her pussy was one gentle, forward lean away from brushing against Hanamaru's cock, and she was whimpering quietly with need. She kept throbbing, as if trying to use that movement to slip into Dia's pussy, but it wasn't going to be that easy. Things were clearly going to be moving at Dia's pace.

She wrapped the leash around her hand again, pulling it tight and forcing Hanamaru's head up a bit. At least she wasn't going to have to wait long to get it on. Dia lifted herself up, hovering over the tip of her cock tantalizingly. She reached down with one hand to grab it, pressing the leash-holding against against Hanamaru's plush stomach to keep herself steady. With a restrained moan, she slowly sat herself down, her pussy lips spreading as they swallowed up Hanamaru's cock.

"Ohh, Dia..." Hanamaru moaned out, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. She'd forgotten where they were, and it wasn't somewhere she wanted to make a lot of noise at. It was early in the morning, yes, but they likely weren't the only people up this early. If any other mountain joggers came around and heard her moaning her little tanuki heart out, then it might make for a very uncomfortable time with her parents later that day. Word moved fast in small towns such as theirs.

Her attempts at silence seemed to not be what Dia wanted. Quirking an eyebrow, she yanked hard on the leash. Hanamaru yelped and lifted her head up to avoid getting choked to death. Grinning, Dia held the leash steady as she pressed her feet into the grass. Her athletic shoes glowed white under the rising sun as she started to bounce her butt up and down on Hanamaru's cock. She kept her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she moaned into her palm. Keeping silent was imperative, but it was so hard! Dia's pussy felt so good squeezing her morning wood, and she just wanted to moan out to the clouds how incredible it felt. Obviously Dia wanted her to do that too, but she needed to resist. How could it be that _she_ was the one trying to protect their reputations instead of Dia?

Dia wasn't going to make resisting easy. Her own moans were much quieter than Hanamaru's, but hearing them sent her into a lustful frenzy. She bucked her hips up once, just wanting to hear those moans clearer, but Dia slammed her hips down and pinned her to the ground. Gulping, she looked away from the intense gaze Dia was giving her. So she wasn't supposed to do that, then. Even the mere act of thrusting up her hips was too much control in her court. She sunk back down against the grass, looking as meek and submissive as possible. Dia, who had just been sitting there with Hanamaru's cock buried inside her, was satisfied with that, and she began to bounce up and down again.

"Aren't you afraid to get caught?" She whispered up at her sultry senior, her eyes staying locked with Dia's for a small amount of time. They then naturally sunk down to their crotches, where she watched the base of her cock appear for a moment when Dia would lift herself up. Then she'd thrust back down, and it'd be swallowed up again. She wanted to put her hands on Dia's body so badly: to be the one thrusting to her heart's content, but she knew that wouldn't be allowed today. All she could do was lay there and watch Dia fuck herself silly.

"Not at all." Dia huffed out, squeezing Hanamaru's belly as she slammed down hard on her crotch. Hanamaru could only fantasize about how Dia's cute butt looked bouncing on her crotch, shaking and jiggling... She cried out when Dia's pussy squeezed hard on her cock during her sudden fantasy trip, making her spit a bit of pre-cum out. "We'll be perfectly safe here." Did she actually believe that? She seemed very confident, and Hanamaru felt that she should feel the same. It made her a bit more lax, allowing her moans to come out louder than before. "That's a good girl... Moan for your Master. Do you like when Master fucks you like this?"

"Yes... Oh Gods!" It was so tempting to thrust up that it hurt. That didn't mean she wasn't close to cumming, though. It just meant she wanted to reach that climax in glorious, ball-busting fashion. She started to tear at the grass, ripping it up and scratching the dirt below. Her moans could no longer be contained thanks to her hands being busy elsewhere, so she let them out as loud as her throat would allow. Dia's pussy was so tight... She was going to cum...

"Bzzt! I see that look on your face." Dia yanked hard on the leash, snapping Hanamaru out of a lusty stupor and making her gasp. "Don't you dare cum before your Master!" She leaned down, stopping the movement of her hips. Instead, she grabbed Hanamaru's shirt and started pulling it up to her chest. "Naughty pets that cum before their Master get to walk home with their big, dirty cocks hanging out for everyone to see..." She swallowed nervously, staring down as her shirt came up all the way to her neck, revealing her bra. Dia _had_ to be bluffing, but she couldn't be truly confident about that...

"I won't... I won't cum before you, M-Master..." That was easier said than done. As soon as Dia got back to bouncing, her willpower would truly be tested. She knew that it was rude to cum before your partner, but how was she supposed to help it? Dia didn't understand how difficult it was to hold it in when every thrust was a step closer to Mt. Kunikida erupting deep inside that sweet Kurosawa pussy. She was only so strong! Dia didn't care, though. Masters didn't think much on the troubles of their pets.

"Good. See to it that you don't." With that, she began to move again, spearing herself on Hanamaru's cock while also pushing her bra up above her breasts. Hanamaru blushed and moaned as Dia started to play with her large tits, groping them with both hands and pinching her sensitive nipples. She also smacked them a couple times, making Hanamaru gasp in surprise. It stung, but it also felt good. How could Dia tell her not to cum and then do these things to stimulate her? It was like she was wanted her to break the rules so she could be punished. That was hot... but she also didn't want to walk home naked!

She tried her very best to not cum first. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing all of Dia's sexy movements, and she tried sending signals down to her cock to make it stay erect without blowing her load. It would be easier if she could stop and take a quick breather to calm herself down, but she wasn't allowed to do that. If she could sit up and start pounding her girlfriend to make her cum faster, that would also be very helpful. She was not allowed to do that either. Everything was based around Dia, and if she wasn't close to cumming... Well then, she was screwed, and not in the good way.

"Dia... Master, please..." She was forced to resort to begging, knowing that all the normalizing thoughts in the world weren't going to keep her from emptying her balls in the next minute. "I can't hold on... You're teasing me too much..." It was difficult enough holding her orgasm off with Dia diving down on her dick, but having her breasts played with as well was overkill. It wasn't fair of Dia to expect her to remain impassive throughout this sexual onslaught! "Please, Dia! I'm gonna cum, zura! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh? You're going to cum, are you?" This time, when Dia lifted her hips up, she lifted herself completely off of Hanamaru's cock. She sat herself down right in front of it, staring down with a curious gaze. There was something flickering in her eyes that was predatory, though. "You believe your Master is teasing you too much?" She slowly ran her tongue across her lips, scooting her butt back and situating it against Hanamaru's cock. "Do you not appreciate the pleasure I've decided to give you?" Her ears had drooped down to frame her face, and she flipped them back gracefully with her hand.

"It's not that at all!" Hanamaru bit down hard on her lip, her hips involuntarily bucking up when she felt Dia's butt grinding up and down on her cock. It started to throb wildly between Dia's cheeks, spurting out pre-cum all over her tip. "Don't do that, zura! You're gonna make me cum!" Her arms went up to grab Dia's hips and try to keep her still, but one look from her Master sent them right back to the grass. "I don't want to walk home naked, zura... What if Ruby sees me?" She tried to play the only card she had left: the fact that Dia would never want her little sister to see the lewd things they did together. That _had_ to work.

"You know how lazy Ruby is on the weekend. She won't be awake for several hours more." That settled it, then: she really was screwed. Every ounce of her willpower was now focused on not cumming. She couldn't even enjoy what was otherwise the sexiest thing she'd ever experienced in her life because she had to stay super focused on not enjoying it _too_ much. "Are you trying to stop yourself from cumming? Maybe you're not such a bad pet after all..." Even as she said that, she kept moving her butt against Hanamaru's cock, continuing to tease her to the point of no return. "I'm going to start riding your thick tanuki cock again, and you'd better not even _think_ about cumming inside me. Are we clear?"

"Yes Master..." She shoved her nails into the grass, breathing heavily as she kept her eyes closed. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't watch Dia lift herself back up and onto her cock. She could sure feel it, though. Her tight pussy trying to make her do what she wasn't supposed to do... It was definitely trying to milk her cock of every drop of semen she had, and she had to do everything in her power to resist it. There was no doubt in her mind that Dia knew what she was doing, and she very clearly loved it. She was tormenting her poor girlfriend on purpose, watching to see if she'd fail. "Oh zura... Oh zura...!"

Dia came just as she felt that she truly couldn't hold on anymore. With her eyes still shut, she couldn't see what expressions her girlfriend was making, but she could certainly hear her. The rich moans that were spilling from her lips as her juices gushed over Hanamaru's cock was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. Her pussy felt so warm and so tight, gripping her like a vice. She wondered if she'd be allowed to cum now that Dia had finally been tipped over the edges of her pleasure, but she had a feeling that she still needed to resist. Her Master hadn't given her specific permission yet.

Each second that passed made it more and more difficult to hold off, though. Dia just sat there, catching her breath after her intense orgasm. She wasn't moving off of Hanamaru's cock, but she wasn't giving her any sign that she could cum either. Even after opening her eyes again, she found Dia's to be closed. She panted and pouted up at her Master, wanting to try and beg again for a chance at release. Only movement from Dia kept her silent.

She laid her palms flat on Hanamaru's stomach, pushing herself off of her cock. A small, satisfied sigh left her lips as she started to stand up, the shine of her juices noticeably staining her thighs. Before she stood up all the way, she grabbed Hanamaru's briefs and started cleaning up her privates. Hanamaru whined, knowing that she would surely have to walk home in those. Dia was a lot naughtier than she let on...

"Get up, pet. We're not done here." The leash was still in her hand, and she gave it a tug to grab Hanamaru's attention. Hanamaru scrambled to her feet, her shirt falling down and covering up her breasts. It didn't fall far enough, though, leaving her fat butt exposed as Dia took the lead once more. She yanked hard on the leash, making Hanamaru stumble as the two half-naked girls continued their walk through the forested part of the mountain. Dia's shirt was down all the way, but it was only long enough to reach the top of her hips. That left her ass exposed as well, and Hanamaru's cock throbbed in painful pleasure as she watched its enticing sway right in front of her. How desperately she wanted to just sharpshooter-cum all over it and free herself from this blueballed prison...

"Sit down." The two of them had broken through the trees and reached the edge of the mountain. They were now staring at the wide expanse of the ocean. The sun was still rising, spreading beautifully warm colors across the still waters. In the distance, white boats were sailing away from the docks. The scenery would've been even more breathtaking if she didn't have to think about standing there flashing her whole pussy at every sloop and schooner. Her hands drifted down to try and cover her shame. Her hard, throbbing shame...

"Master?" She stared down over the edge of the cliff, wondering just how unsafe they were about to go. Internally, she was praying that she wasn't about to do any impromptu rock-climbing.

"Sit down on the edge, pet. Don't make me repeat myself." She reared her hand back and spanked Hanamaru hard, making her yelp and jump in the air. Thankfully she jumped straight up instead of forward. That would've been an unfortunate end to her morning, and probably her life. Not wanting to risk any harder spankings causing that very event to happen, she sat her stinging butt down as commanded. Her legs swung over the edge, kicking the rocky side as her cock stood straight like a conquering flag.

Dia sat down next to her, hip to hip. She put her hand in Hanamaru's lap and grabbed her cock, stroking it up and down. The juices she'd left on the shaft made it easier for her to pump her hand quickly, and she didn't waste time starting slow. Maybe it was because she felt bad for her pet that she had been teasing her so much that morning. Hanamaru didn't know, and right then she didn't care. Her tail whapped the grass behind her, her head tilting back as she moaned. Any sailor could watch her get a morning handjob as far as she was concerned. If they saluted her, she certainly would be saluting back.

If there had been a teasing slowness with the handjob, she knew that she would've cum pretty soon regardless. Since it was just right to the show, though... Well, she just came right away. Dia had only been jerking her off for about thirty seconds when she fell off the edge - metaphorically, thank the Gods. Crying out her Master's name, she shot her load right off the edge of the cliff, her jizz falling down, down, down: all the way until it hit the ocean and was surely dispersed within the water. Her heart was hammering in her chest as her tip spit out the rest, her eyes wide at the sight of what she'd just done.

"Nice shot," Dia quipped offhandedly, standing up and tugging on the leash. That forced Hanamaru to get back on her feet, lest she get dragged back through the trees. They walked through the forest again, back to the shrine where they'd left their clothes. She sent a silent prayer to the Gods that they were still there, allowing both of them to get redressed. After a blissful orgasm like that one, she just wanted to drop to the grass and take a long nap, but Dia didn't seem to be in the mood for resting. "Come along, pet. We haven't finished our morning walk."

"Diaaa, can't we take a break?" Hanamaru whined, shifting her pants around her tired cock. "You may be able to bounce back quickly, but I- ACK!" Dia yanked hard on the leash, making her stumble forward. She looked up, only to shy away from the stern look she was getting.

"First, that's _Master_ to you, pet. Turn around and remove your pants." Hanamaru just stared at her incredulously, but Dia crossed her arms and didn't budge. Sighing, she turned around and pulled her pants down again. "And your underwear." She did as she was asked, bending over slightly and sticking her butt out: she knew what was coming. Just as expected, Dia gave her four hard swats on the ass: two on each jiggling cheek. She yelped and cried out with each spank, feeling there was gonna be a couple red spots by the time she got home. "And second, good girls get taken on more morning walks. With all of the... _amenities_ of what you received today, let's say."

"Oh!" Waking up this early every weekend sounded like absolute torture. Getting to fuck Dia every weekend sounded divine. Combined together... The sex won out. "I'll be a good girl, zura. I'll be a good girl for Master." Dia's face lit up, and Hanamaru couldn't help but smile as well. Getting dressed again, she could feel her cock starting to twitch again as her briefs brushed up against it. She'd felt it when she'd been spanked, but now it was for the thoughts of what would come in the future.

"That's what I like to hear." With a smile, Dia let Hanamaru walk ahead of her, the leash taut in her hand as she walked her loyal pet back down the mountain. This time it didn't feel as embarrassing as it had on the way up. There was still a twinge of that, but now her libido was overriding that part of her mind. She liked the way the day had turned out in the end. She'd told Dia that she wanted to do things a bit more dangerously, and Dia had delivered that in spades. There was no reason for her to complain when she'd gotten everything she could've wanted all in the space of a single hour.

Maybe with enough sex, she'd learn to appreciate the early mornings.


End file.
